onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Issho
| EvolutionMaterials = | Obtain = *Through Evolution only | Notes = Summary (as of March'19): Tier rank: 3.5/5 (Above average). One of the strongest legends when released, Fuji is now overshadowed by some newer units, but still makes for a decent captain and a respectable sub. * Captain ability: Weak (2.5/5). 1.5x - 3x CA is now underpowered, and certainly needs a power up like with Legend Ace. But his RCV/TND slot matching is still great. *'Special': Very good (4.5/5). Fuji is still the proud owner of one of the best health cuts in the game. There are now a few other strong contenders, but Fuji special still delivers, and is generally quite useful. *'Limit Break' Below average (2/5). Sadly, Fuji doesn't get anything memorable (team-boosting) in his LB outside minor stat improvements. Detailed review and other notes * Pairs very well with Doffy v2, giving you pretty much a guranteed all matching board every turn * While he is a bit luck dependent (you can occasionally die vs tough first stages if you get no matching orbs), he will generally see several matching orbs, and deliver major damage with each of them. Much better than Legend Ace, who does not get the TND/RCV matches. His special is also very strong, giving you 4 20% cuts. HP boost is of course nice, too. Overall, Fuji can clear a lot of content, including some of the toughest ones like Chaos Colos and Invasions. * Effectively, his three 20% cuts equal a 48.8% health reduction. That's great, through you need to wait 3 turns for it to finish. Similar units still can't match his CD: Edward Newgate Great Pirate Whitebeard offers a 40% cut at 24 CD, and Charlotte Amande Big Mom Pirates, 50% at 29 CD. Fuji with his 16 CD still seems like one of best health cutters in the game. Team building * your best Driven units go here :) * and you almost certainly want the Doffy's Ship * for orb boosters, Raid Doffy or Neo Doffy are the still solid, classic F2P choice for a 2x boost. * for ATK boosters, F2P doesn't have great 2x choices, through Colo Diamante/Neo Diamante and Raid Blackbeard v2 are worth mentioning, followed by classic Raid Shiki with his 1.75x boost and good side effects. Otherwise RR Trebol v2 is the 2x ATK booster of choice. RR Ceasar deserves a mention for 2-turn boost. * TM Cavendish deserves a special mention as a 1.75x dual booster (ATK and orbs both!), particularly fot taking care of mini-bosses, and generally is much better than his legend version which is only helpful against enemies * older double Fuji teams loved Doffy v1+Colo Coby combo to ensure all matching slots, but that's less of an issue now if you use Fuji+Doffy v2 set up. Another interesting combo is Raid Akainu, Colo Kid v1, Raid Pica/Neo Pica :) And if you use Raid Shiki, Lao G might find some use. * Akainu: Neo Magma Man or his STR version can be quite helpful in annihilating or bosses * Shiryu of the Rain Blackbeard Pirates is a classic option for staying alive a little longer. Or use some Perona, they are all pretty much Driven damage reducers. Also, Raid Duval is an option. * RR Diamante v1 or v2 are fine delayers * and then there are many more specialized units for specific situations like Speed Jil, Raid Zoro, Colo Opera, Charlotte Amande, and many others. Farmable socket locations: * Clash!! Fujitora Other guides/reviews * Reddit Trivia * The 16th Legend on global in August '16 * Also known as Fuji(tora) or Fuji v1 }} Category:Percentage HP Cut Category:3x ATK Captain Driven Category:Beneficial Orb Ability Category:Voiced Characters Category:Limit Break